Summer Vacation
by lickitysplit
Summary: Gilthunder and Griamore go looking for something to do on the first day of summer holiday, and run into an unexpected tornado of trouble. Oneshot.


**Summary:** Gilthunder and Griamore go looking for something to do on the first day of summer holiday, and run into an unexpected tornado of trouble.

 **A/N:** I participated in Sin Swap over on Tumblr this year, and here was my first part entry!

* * *

It was the first day of summer vacation, and Gilthunder was already _bored_.

At the end of July, the boys and girls in the academy were given six weeks of rest and relaxation. Six glorious weeks of swimming, games, exploring, fun. Six wonderful weeks of sleeping in late and staying up later, chasing fireflies and ladybugs, playing ball in the street, climbing trees, jumping in the river. Six amazing weeks without constant adult supervision, without history and geography, without essays and training and maths.

But things were a bit different now. He was eight, and eight-year-olds did not catch frogs or use play swords or chase one another in tag. Eight-year-olds would be enrolling in the early Holy Knight training in the fall, and Gilthunder felt as though he needed to be prepared for it. So when his cousin Griamore showed up to ask him to go fishing, Gilthunder refused. "We need to be serious, Griamore," he scolded his cousin. "Childhood is now behind us."

"It is?" asked Griamore with a frown. "Damn."

"Don't be vulgar," Gil chided him. "We're not allowed to say bad words."

The two ended up lounging a bit on the terrace outside the castle kitchens, watching birds fly by and pick at the scraps tossed out by the cook. "This is boring," Gilthunder sighed, deciding that adulthood was not for him after all.

"Can we go fishing now?" Griamore asked, but Gilthunder shook his head. "Let's go patrol," he said, standing. "Maybe we can find that kid again, the one who gave us trouble before."

"Yeah!" the other boy shouted, so off they went, hurrying through the castle at breakneck speed. At last they cleared the open gates and entered the city proper, weaving their way expertly down the narrow cobblestone streets. It was a hot day, but luckily not humid, and the sellers lined every inch of Liones with their carts, the shops with windows and doors open, the taverns readying their signs with the day's luncheon options. People milled about, going about their business, and now with the start of summer break, children moved in packs or carted younger siblings around, playing and running and sniffing around the candy shops.

Gilthunder raised his chin a bit, trying to exude an air of authority. He was the son of the Grand Master, which practically made him second-in-command. His eyes darted over the _children_ who ran around them, smiling appreciatively at their games. He looked fondly over a group of boys, around six or seven, picking sticks for a game of Steal the Broom. Ah, to be so carefree.

"Where do we look?" Griamore asked, and Gilthunder paused for a moment. "His dad is a blacksmith on the east side, right? So let's head there."

Together they struck towards the eastern end of the city, keeping their eyes sharp for the boy they had encountered less than two weeks ago. He had been scrawny and dirty with a mouth much too big for his looks. Gil had caught him stealing a bicycle, but he wasn't _stealing_ it he was _borrowing_ it, as the boy had shouted back at him. As the son of the Great Holy Knight, Gil knew it was his duty to apprehend the kid; but that had proven harder than it looked.

There were words exchanged on each side, most of it about how dumb the other was and how big the other's mother's ass was, before the boy flicked his nose at Gilthunder and turned to leave. But the aspiring knight would not let him escape, and he grinned when he stepped in front of him, blocking his exit, feeling the new energy that had just awakened over the winter holidays sparking under his hands. They got into a bit of a scuffle, only broken up when the baker stepped out to send them both off, so they agreed to meet and finish their fight ten minutes later behind the bookseller.

When Gilthunder had arrived, flanked by Griamore and their friend Gustaf (who was looking very puffed up to be a part of such an elite gang), he was taken aback a bit by the small crowd of children that had gathered to watch. Once the match began they circled each other, fists raised, and both boys took half-hearted swipes at each other, neither quite sure what to actually _do._

But then Gil got it into his head to surprise the boy, and called on his growing powers to send a little bolt of electricity at him. The spark landed on his neck and he had yelped in surprise, his eyes wide as he stared at him with a hand clasped on his neck. Gil smiled smugly, about to claim victory, when something _very_ unexpected had happened: Gilthunder found himself blown by a sudden gust of wind halfway down the alley, landing in a heap of garbage.

Now Gilthunder grumbled a few choice curses under his breath as they searched around the streets close to the smithy. It was humiliating to be taken out by nothing more than a street kid, and he was saved by Griamore when a grown-up had come around to see after the commotion. Gil had been a bit dazed from the blow, but his cousin had gotten him up and out of there before they were caught, disappearing along with the other children into the neighborhood. But later, as he fumed and picked dirt out of his hair and clothes from the garbage, he vowed to find him again and settle the score as a knight.

He was mulling this over as he and Griamore rounded a corner into an alley and spotted the familiar head of long, dark blonde hair. "Hey you!" Gil shouted, charging ahead before drawing up short a few feet away. "I've been looking for you!"

"Huh?" The boy looked up from a crate he was rummaging through, a frown on his face. "Who's looking for- _oh_. It's _you_."

He straightened up and put his hands on his hips. Their heights were just about even, and he smirked as he looked Gilthunder up and down. "Those are some fancy clothes on ya," he said. "You come back to get knocked into the trash bin again?"

"No, I came to apprehend you for stealing, _again_ ," Gilthunder retorted.

"Stealing? I'm not stealing." The boy looked truly offended. "Old Man Barden puts junk he doesn't want out here. He's got some good stuff. Look at what I found in the crate last week." He pulled something out of his pocket and lifted it to his lips, giving a blow. A piercing whistle echoed through the alley, making both Gilthunder and Griamore jump. "Great, huh?"

Griamore nodded and put his hand out, and the boy handed over the small pipe for him to try. But Gilthunder just huffed in annoyance and said, "Well, it doesn't matter! You assaulted the son of the Grand Master, and it won't stand!"

"What?" the boy asked, pocketing his treasure. " _Who'd_ I salt?"

" _As-_ sault," Gilthunder corrected. "Me. I'm the son of the Grand Master."

He folded his arms in punctuation, but the boy just doubled over laughing. "No you ain't!"

"I am too!"

"Ain't!"

"I _am_!"

"He really is," Griamore interjected.

" _Prove it_ ," the boy answered smugly.

The two cousins glanced at each other. "I could swear it?" Gilthunder asked. "I'll swear on the princess."

"Gil!" hissed Griamore. "You can't do that!"

"Margaret will understand," he answered. "It's the truth anyway."

He turned back to the boy, who was eyeing them suspiciously. "Why'd you call her Margaret and not Highness?"

Gilthunder puffed up a bit. "Because we're friends. In fact, I'm going to be assigned her guard next year."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Hold on." The boy moved closer, getting right into Gilthunder's face. "Are you telling me… you know the princess of Liones? The actual, real live Princess Margaret?"

"Yup," he answered with a smug grin. " _And_ Princess Veronica."

The boy gasped. "Can you please let me meet them? I _have_ to meet them." Gil frowned, but before he could ask, the kid was clutching his chest and moaning, "She is so _beautiful_. I saw her at the harvest festival last year. That's when I decided I was gonna be a Holy Knight because I'm _definitely_ gonna marry her."

Gilthunder snorted. "You can't marry her," he said, but the boy protested, "Yuh huh! When I'm a Holy Knight! My old man wants me to be a blacksmith but I _gotta_ marry a princess. I'm gonna be the best Holy Knight in Liones, maybe even Grand Master!"

He heard Griamore laugh next to him, but his eyes went wide as the boy hugged himself. "Then I'm gonna get the princess, and I'm gonna marry her, and I'm gonna kiss her like this-" And here he started making kissy noises, smooching his arms, before falling onto the ground and rolling around. "She's gonna be my _girlfriend_."

Now Griamore was laughing and whooping at the silly display, but Gilthunder clenched his fists, little sparks bursting out from between his fingers. "You _can't_ marry the princess, you twit!" he growled. "Now stop saying that!"

The boy stopped rolling around, laying on his back on the ground to look up at him. "If you take me to meet them, I'll believe that you're the son of the Grand Master."

"I don't _care_ if you believe me," Gilthunder answered, knowing that was not at all true.

"Fine." The boy sat up and smiled sweetly. "Then I'm gonna tell everyone you're a liar."

A moment ticked by as Gilthunder growled under his breath before he shouted, "Fine!"

He stormed off towards the exit to the alley, leaving the others to follow. Behind him, he heard the boy say, "Is he always like this?" to which Griamore replied, "Not really. I think you just get on his nerves."

Together they three headed through the streets towards the castle. The sun had climbed higher, rising the temperature, not even a cloud to give a bit of relief. Gil was anxious to get back and get some cold water, maybe even a lemonade, but a few minutes later the boy pulled up short. "Crap!" he yelled. "I forgot something! Hang on!"

He took off running, and Gilthunder shouted, "Hey! Wait up!" before he and Griamore gave chase.

The followed him down one street after another before he skidded to a stop before a very quaint looking house. "More stealing, probably," Gil whispered to Griamore, but to both of their surprise, he stepped up and knocked on the door. "Mrs. Land?" he called. "It's me, Howzer."

"Howzer!" The oldest lady Gilthunder had ever seen opened the door, her frail and wrinkled frame bent over a cane. "You're late today."

"Sorry, Mrs. Land," he answered. "I was hanging out with…" He looked over his shoulder and frowned. "What's your names again?"

"I'm Griamore, and this is Gilthunder," came the answer, and Gil scowled at his cousin's friendly tone.

"Nice boys," the old lady said, and Howzer gestured at them to follow her inside.

The house was cramped, cozy, and filled with stuff. The two boys looked around curiously at the knick-knacks that lined the walls, but their attention snapped back when Howzer called their names. "Griamore! Gil-whatever! Come grab these?"

Griamore started forward, Gil following reluctantly behind. Then he found his arms filled with a bag that was more awkward than heavy. "Thank you boys," the old woman said. "Here's your payment, Howzer."

"Thanks Mrs. Land," he recited. Gil tried to see how much money she gave him, but ended up following him out and down the street, sent off with another wave and thanks from the woman. The trio walked down the street a bit until they reached a dump site. Then Howzer heaved his bag inside, followed by the ones the others carried.

"Who was that?" Griamore asked as Howzer reached into his pocket.

"Just some lady," he answered. "I take out her trash every few days. One of my summer jobs. Pop says I gotta."

He pulled out his hand and Gilthunder was surprised to see that instead of money, he held the largest muffin he had ever seen. Howzer broke it into thirds and handed a piece to Griamore before offering one to Gil.

"This is how you get paid?" he asked as he took the piece suspiciously.

"Yeah," said Howzer around a mouthful. "Why, what's wrong with muffins?"

"This is good!" Griamore exclaimed through his own stuffed mouth.

Tentatively Gilthunder tried the muffin. It really _was_ great, delicious in fact, and eagerly he gobbled up the rest. "Let's get going," he said as he wiped his hands on his pants, and they set off again.

They reached the castle quickly, the only other detour a brief stop at a fountain to wash their hands and splash around a little. The warm water was refreshing, and it was a relief to Gil to wipe off some of the perspiration that was clinging to his hands and neck, even if Griamore did manage to get his left sleeve all wet with an unexpected splash in his direction. As the gates got closer, however, Howzer looked nervous for the first time. "Are… are we really going in there?" he asked.

"Yeah," Gilthunder shot over his shoulder. "I thought you wanted to meet the princesses."

"You mean-you really _do_ know them?!" he shrieked, but Gilthunder did not answer as they walked through the gate. He waved to the guard, who nodded back, and was pleased to hear Howzer give a "Woahhhh," under his breath.

Gilthunder enjoyed the way Howzer oohed and ahhed over the castle. He took them purposefully the long way, so he could see the stables and the guard posts for the Holy Knights. By the time they reached the garden where he knew the princesses would be spending their time before lunch, Howzer's eyes were so large they looked as if they might slip out of his head, his cheeks bright from a combination of excitement and the heat.

The three boys crowded together behind a line of shrubbery, peeking through the leaves. "Quiet!" hissed Gilthunder at the other two, who nodded.

He peered over the top and spotted dark violet hair nearby. "Veronica!" he hissed. "Over here!"

She looked over her shoulder, then her mouth dropped open in surprise. "Gil? What are you doing?" she whispered back, crawling over.

"Can you get rid of the nurse?" he asked.

"Why?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"We got something to show you, just do it!"

Veronica nodded and hurried away towards where her sisters were sitting with the nursemaid. Margaret sat on a blanket, stacking blocks with little Elizabeth, barely two years old. "Nanny!" she cried. "I want some tea. Can you go and get some?"

"Tea? In this heat?" The woman fanned herself. "I don't-"

" _Pleeeeeeeeeease_?" Veronica whined.

The nurse pressed her lips together as the girl smiled and batted her eyelashes. "All right. Let me just call for someone to take Elizabeth-"

"We'll watch her!" cried Veronica. "You'll only be gone a few minutes. Margaret and I can handle her. Pretty please?"

With a weary sigh the nurse headed back inside the castle. Once out of sight, she grabbed Margaret's hand, leaving the toddler to knock over the blocks as she hauled her to the bushes. "Veronica, what in the world-"

She stopped short as the three boys popped out of the bushes. "Gil!" she cried, a blush rising to her cheeks. "What-what are you- why are you here?"

He cleared his throat, every bit as flustered as she, but before he could stammer out a reply Griamore said, "We made a new friend who wanted to meet you." Gilthunder looked over as Griamore gave a nudge to the boy with his elbow. "Go on, Howzer."

But Howzer stood frozen, his mouth dropped open in shock. "Howzer?" Gilthunder asked, stifling a laugh.

"It's… princess…" he whispered.

Both boys and girls giggled at that. "Howzer, is it?" Margaret asked with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Princess…" breathed the boy.

She and Veronica exchanged a glance. "Yeah, this is some great thing to show us," Veronica said sarcastically. "Hello? Are you alive?"

Veronica waved her hand in front of Howzer's blank stare, and suddenly he blinked and swallowed. "Your-your-H-Highness," he stammered. Suddenly he stepped out and gave a bow. "I am here to ask for a kiss."

"A what?" she gasped, but Gilthunder moved next to her. "You didn't say that!" he snapped.

Howzer clutched his hands together nervously and looked at Margaret. "Your Highness, I want to be the greatest Holy Knight in Liones, and win the hand of a princess. Please, can you give me a kiss, so I can fulfill my dream?"

"You are _not_ kissing her," Gil insisted.

"Yeah," Griamore agreed. "You're not even a knight yet."

"And you _can't_ be the greatest Holy Knight," continued Gil. "That's my dad and Meliodas, the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. No _way_ you'll be as good as them."

Howzer scowled at him, his fists clenching and looking ready to spring, but Margaret's giggle interrupted them. "I'm sorry, Sir Howzer," she said gently. "But my father doesn't allow me to give kisses yet."

"Oh." The situation now diffused, the boys just looked embarrassed. Then Howzer looked hopefully at Veronica, who squealed, "Ew! No way!"

"I know!" Gilthunder laughed. "You can kiss Elizabeth!"

"Elizabeth?" Howzer groaned. "I'm not kissing a baby!"

Veronica laughed and clapped her hands. "Sure you can! That's a great idea!" She grabbed Howzer's hand and pulled him forward, but when they reached the blanket, Elizabeth was gone.

"Where is she?" Margaret cried. "We left her right here!"

There was a panicked moment when everyone looked around for the toddler, but she was nowhere to be found. "Gil!" wailed Margaret, her hands covering her cheeks. "We need to find her!"

He nodded. As the future protector of the royal family, it was his job to make sure the princess was rescued. "Margaret, you stay here," he said, assuming the role of leader. "Griamore and Veronica, check around the bushes and see if she crawled away. Howzer and I will look down the path a bit."

Turning to Howzer, who looked a bit panic-stricken, he pointed a finger and said, "You're coming with me."

The blonde nodded and quickly followed behind. They looked under benches, around flower beds, and Howzer even climbed a little wall to check around. "Where could she be?" Gilthunder wondered aloud.

"There!" Howzer pointed to a wall of the garden, and Gil raced after him as he jumped and ran over.

Together they stood looking _up_. Sure enough, the two-year-old was yelling, "Gil! Gil!" and sitting on a windowsill about six feet off the ground.

"How in the world…?" Gil said, but Howzer nudged his arm with his elbow and pointed. There was a trellis covered in vines attached the wall, easy enough for a little one to climb up.

"She's pretty brave," Howzer commented as Gilthunder grabbed onto the trellis. But a moment later he stepped back. "I don't think it will hold my weight."

"Get underneath the window and hold your arms out." Gil looked over with his brows drawn, but Howzer licked his lips, looking up at the princess. "Come on, I got an idea. Trust me."

"Uh…" Gilthunder moved carefully under the windowsill as Howzer raised his hands. "What are you gonna do?" he yelped, but at that moment, a small _tornado_ appeared from his hands. It swept through the air and up, and a moment later, Elizabeth was knocked from the blast off of the windowsill.

"Wait!" Gil shouted, but the girl landed in his arms, her eyes wide in shock. "Elizabeth? Are you okay?"

Elizabeth let loose a babble of words that surely made sense to the girl. But Gil turned and glared at Howzer, slinging the toddler onto his hip. "You idiot!" he snapped. "You can't send a tornado at a _princess_!"

Howzer shrugged. "She's down, isn't she? Besides, I knew it would work. I did it on a cat once."

"Ahem."

Both boys froze at the deep male voice. Their eyes connected as Elizabeth squirmed down, and they turned to see her run to a very tall, stern-looking man, who bent down to scoop the girl up easily.

"Uncle Dreyfus!" Gil cried. "Sir!" He gave a quick bow, and Howzer followed suit.

"Who is this?" he snapped, and both boys cringed as they straightened. "Why is Elizabeth out here?"

Both boys immediately launched into an explanation, but after a moment Dreyfus raised a hand and silenced them. "Enough." He peered down at the newcomer with narrow eyes. "What is your name, boy?"

"H-Howzer, sir," he stammered.

"Howzer, hm?" Dreyfus echoed. "And where did you learn that little trick, Howzer?"

He and Gilthunder exchanged a glance. "I dunno, sir? It just comes out."

"Who is your father?" When Howzer turned a bit pale, he repeated, "Who is your father?"

"Raizer, sir!" he squeaked. "The blacksmith!"

"We met last week, Uncle," Gilthunder interjected. "I just invited him up here to-"

"Enough." Gil's mouth snapped shut as the knight's eyes went back and forth between them. "I came looking for Griamore and am not surprised to see the lot of you up to something. Now Gil, take your friend and see him to the gate. You, young Howzer, head straight home, understood? I'll be by to see your father later."

"Yes sir," they both mumbled, hurrying off.

They walked in silence back through the castle, and stopped just before they reached the gate. "Sorry I got you in trouble," Howzer mumbled.

"Nah," replied Gil, sounding more confident than he felt. "He's not that bad."

"Do you think he's gonna tell my pop?" Howzer asked. "If a Holy Knight shows up at the door my pop's gonna give birth to _kittens_!"

Gilthunder chuckled. "You'll be all right."

"Yeah." Howzer turned to go, but then glanced back. "See ya tomorrow? We got another job, and I have a _really_ good spot for us to dig."

"Uh… yeah! Sure!" Gilthunder returned the boy's wave as he ran through the gates and disappeared down the path to the city. After a moment he turned to go find Griamore and fill him in on the plan for tomorrow, assuming they wouldn't be scrubbing a stall in punishment. Maybe the summer wouldn't be so boring after all.


End file.
